L’homme qui tombe à pic
by lilouche-turner
Summary: os : En honneur à un des personnages attachants de la trilogie qui a quitté héroïquement l’univers de la piraterie durant le dernier volet…


Note de l'auteur : En honneur à un des personnages attachants de la trilogie qui a quitté héroïquement l'univers de la piraterie durant le dernier volet.

L'homme qui tombe à pic

Assise devant le feu de cheminée, je tentais de raisonner mon cœur. Même le compas que m'avais confié le capitaine Sparrow était aussi brouillé que moi. Il tournait à une vitesse folle sans s'immobiliser un seul instant. Cette petite flèche rouge traduisait mieux que moi-même mon dilemme. Mon âme était comme déchirée en deux. Une part conquise par Will et l'autre envoûtée par jack. Je savais que je devais au moins choisir pendant quelque temps pour me préserver de la démence. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'entendais la voix de la raison, celle de Will, me susurrer au creux de l'oreille gauche :

– Elizabeth ne signifie plus rien pour moi. J'ai été aveugle de ne pas me rendre compte que c'était vraiment toi la femme de ma vie. Je promets de te rendre heureuse, de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir comme j'ai pu le faire autrefois. Je t'aime, tu es ma vie. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis que j'étais enfant. Tu ne courras plus aucun danger, je serais là…

Elle fut brutalement interrompue par le murmure séducteur de Jack, tout près de mon oreille droite :

– Mais tu ne vas pas l'écouter le gamin ! Tu l'aimes le danger, n'est-ce pas ? Viens avec moi, il y plein d'aventures qui nous attendent trésor. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une vie ennuyeuse, toujours calculée, pour entrer dans la grande société. Avec moi tu serais libre. Ne me dis que tu n'as pas aimé ça l'autre jour, la balade sur le Pearl. Tu as envie de me revoir hein ? Je le sens. Tu n'as pas envie de remettre ça ?! Toi, moi, tous seuls, tous les deux, le goût du rhum … Enfin tu vois.

Je secouais la tête énergiquement tout en hurlant :

– Laissez moi tranquille, c'est ma décision !!!

À cet instant précis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance et me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je courus voir qui était mon mystérieux visiteur. Je fus stupéfaite de reconnaître un ami de longue date.

– Mais que faites-vous ici mon cher ? Quelle surprise !

– Ma chère, je suis également ravi de vous revoir.

– Mais vous avez l'air troublé, que se passe-t-il donc ? Entrez vous réchauffer près du feu, vous allez attraper mal.

Je précédais mon hôte jusqu'à un agréable fauteuil où je l'installais près des flammes crépitantes.

– Je vous croyais disparu, dis-je étonnée mais aussi soulagée, vous avez donc échappé à la tyrannie de Beckett. J'en suis heureuse. Mais racontez-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène ici en une heure aussi tardive.

– Et bien, voyez-vous miss Miller, commença timidement mon interlocuteur, Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'aurais pu épouser miss Swann.

– En effet oui, dis-je de plus en plus intriguée par ce que m'avouais l'homme assis en face de moi.

– Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'il en a été autrement.

– Je pense comprendre votre trouble. Si je ne m'abuse, vous l'aimez encore.

– Vous avez lu en mon âme mieux que moi-même.

Voyant qu'une tristesse subite passait dans les yeux de l'amiral Norrington, je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans la sienne pour l'apaiser.

– Je comprends votre désarroi James, si vous voulez épancher votre peine, sache que mon amitié pour vous est sincère, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Allez-y, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur si vous en éprouvez l'envie.

– Je pense en avoir besoin … Je pense l'avoir perdue encore une fois. Elle m'a toujours considéré avec affection, mais elle n'a jamais vu que je l'aimais de toute mon âme, je pourrais même mourir pour elle. À cause de Turner, tout n'a été qu'un fiasco, et aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un moins que rien, un raté !

– Ne dites pas des insanités pareilles, vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus honorables et les plus adorables que je connaisse. Ne vous dénigrez pas de la sorte. Vous ne le méritez point. Laissez aller ces larmes, débarrassez vous de votre douleur, c'est parfois salvateur. Je l'encourageais tout en sentant que mes propres larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

– Pourquoi nos sentiments nous font parfois tant souffrir ?! Il appuya ses paroles en enlevant sa perruque et en la jetant par terre d'un geste rageur.

– Je ne saurais pas vous … Vous répondre, moi aussi je suis déchirée. Lui répondis-je en pleurant à mon tour.

– Mais je suis égoïste, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez en souffrance vous aussi. Dit-il d'une voix apaisée en essuyant ses larmes. Quelle est la cause de vos tourments ?

– Turner …

– Ah, vous l'aimez …

– Et Sparrow.

– Pardon ??!!! Sparrow ???!!! Vous parlez bien du capitaine Jack Sparrow, le pirate ???!!!

– Je n'en connais qu'un comme lui.

– Dois-je comprendre que vous les aimez tous les deux ?

– C'est malgré moi. C'est un dilemme affreux, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni quoi faire.

– Moi aussi, l'amour me rend fou.

Sans même nous en rendre compte, nous nous confions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, serrés étroitement, comme si notre étreinte allait finir par apaiser nos doutes.

Avec toute la tendresse que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, nos « mercis » se mêlèrent en une seule voix. Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de celui que je considérais vraiment comme un authentique ami. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le mien, j'y décernais quelque chose d'indéfiniment troublant. Comme si il s'excusait de ce qui allai arriver. Je n'essayais même pas de refuser son baiser car il était si doux et respectueux tout en étant profond. Je sentais toute la douleur qu'il avait d'avoir perdu Elizabeth et je lui répondis en y mettant à mon tour mes propres souffrances amoureuses. Ce baiser me délivrait un peu car il soulageait un peu mon besoin d'embrasser un homme en qui j'avais confiance. D'une part pour oublier les mensonges d'un pirate, et d'autre part, pour oublier la trahison d'un capitaine maudit. Nous savions tous deux que malgré tout l'amour que nous mettions dans cet échange langoureux, l'amitié resterait le sentiment qui nous unirait.

FIN

Note de l'auteur Bis : Norry, snif snif … tu nous manque, on t'aime !!!


End file.
